


Action or lock

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Guns, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which Shepard thinks Garrus is pretty, and on her own situation
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 15
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Action or lock

Garrus moves like his gun is a part of his body. Easy as breathing, with what Shepard recognizes as a devilish grin in the flare of his mandibles. With the thoughtless grace of someone who’s done this a thousand times before and will do it another thousand again.

Shepard reloads mechanically. Everything she does in this life seems like a fusion of muscle memory and programming. She feels the weight of her armour, not the strain. Sees the sunlight off a scope but not the glare. She almost envies the casual elegance being at home in your own skin brings.


End file.
